1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories for golf bags and clubs, and more particularly, to a club holder for golf bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The average golfer has a large sum of money invested in his golf clubs and endeavors to keep his clubs well protected. Pouches and elongated plastic tubes are available to protect golf clubs when placed in a golf bag and afford a limited amount of protection. Golf bag dividers and club holders have been proposed which segregate golf clubs or protective tubes for golf clubs. However, devices previously available preclude any possibility of storage in the main chamber of the golf bag aside from the storage designated for golf clubs placed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,255 issued to J. P. Mangan on Jan. 12, 1971 discloses a golf bag adapter which is a resilient body member having a plurality of openings therein, the body member adapted to be inserted in the open end of a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,108 issued to R. C. Ingoldt on Aug. 20, 1963 teaches a tube retainer which is a plate of elastic material having a plurality of holes therein, the holes adapted to accept protective tubes, the plate adapted to be frictionally inserted in the mouth of a golf bag.
The present invention provides a club holder for golf bags which includes a storage area.